A Beautiful Mistake
by lifeisadream14
Summary: Izabella Martin is one of the luckiest girls in the world according to her friends. She is going on a vacation for the entire summer to London with her sister. But before she comes home a beautiful mistake will happen that will change her life forever.


**Chapter One**

**Izabella's POV**

"Sweetie it's time to get up." My mom said gingerly trying to not start possibly the biggest trip of my life off on a bad note.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over to look at my alarm clock. The numbers read 2:47. Great I only got an hour of sleep. I had been up double checking, no quadruple checking all of my bags; adding stuff to them that I might have forgotten. I was getting ready to leave for London with my older sister Kaitlynn. I rolled out of bed in the clothes that I planned on wearing on the plane. I stumbled to herroom to wake her up.

"Kaity," I mumbled, "It's time to leave for the airport. Dad already has our bags in the car, just get whatever you need and meet me in the car in 10 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she moaned.

It only took about two minutes for me to realize that in less than 24 hours I would be in a different country; not only a different country, but a different continent. I would be leaving my life behind for a whole summer. I know I will be back , but just thinking about not dancing for the entire summer killed me. I am a dancer – I live for dance and to dance. The thought of not being able to dance for the whole summer killed me. The adrenaline must have hit Kaity too because she was up within 30 seconds of me telling her it was time to go.

"Oh my goodness, we are actually doing this. We are actually going to be away from Raleigh for the whole summer. This is like, like epic."

"Yeah I know," I muttered as I searched for my phone. I swear I set it on the counter in the kitchen, but it wasn't there.

"Are you almost ready Izzy? You move slower than dial up, I swear."

"Hey have you seen my phone," I yelled across the hall ignoring, Kaity's remark.

"Yeah because I have a GPS app on my phone to locate your phone at all times," Kaity snickered.

"It's right here honey," my mom said graciously.

"Thanks mom. I do not know what I would do without you."

"You would have to use your brain."

"Oh like your any…"

"Whoa, whoa , girls calm down. You do not want to start your summer off like this. Now if this is how it is going to be then you two can stay home all summer."

"Nooo," Kaity and I whined, "We won't fight we promise," Kaity and I said at the same time.

"Are you girls almost ready," my dad came in from the garage wondering what we were doing. We were supposed to have left twenty minutes ago. Leave it to the Martin family to always be running late.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said as I walked into the kitchen where the rest of my family was.

"Hold on, I need to go fix my hair. It's not perfect."

"Oh my Lord, Kaity seriously we are going to be on a plane for 15 hours just deal with it."

"Like you have anything to say, Miss always has to look like a million bucks all of the time even when you're at home.," Kaity yelled from her bathroom.

"Seriously girls if you can't stop fighting there will be no plane rides, and you both will be staying home," my dad remarked.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Kaity said as she walked down the stairs.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath. I was not risking starting another fight with her. It wasn't worth it. I didn't want to risk not going on this trip, and if I even tried to fight Kaity would win – she always does.

We arrived at the airport right on time. Thank goodness I added an extra half-hour into the schedule this morning. Kaity and I said our goodbye's to our parents then started into the airport. As we approached the kiosk to check-in, my phone vibrated. It was a text from my best friend Ashely.

_Hey! I stayed up so I cud wish u a safe trip. How's the monster treating you? ;) Ash 3_

Leave it to Ashley to stay up with me. Her and I have been best friends since we were born. We live right next to each other and our birthdays are only a day apart. You could pretty much say we are sisters.

_Thanks :) Haha..good considering we haven't argued within the past oh 30 seconds._

Kaity and I don't exactly get along that well. She is the princess in the house and she gets whatever she wants. See, my parents thought it would be a good idea to send us on a trip together so we could "bond". I was thinking bond with her, yeah right. They told me that I could pick the place as long as it was okay with Kaity. Surprisingly we both agreed on London; although our reasons are completely different.

We passed through security with no problem. Now all that is left is to wait an hour until we leave for London. As I was flipping through a magazine I had packed in my carry-on my phone buzzed again.

_Wow..thats a world record right there. So when does your flight leave? Ash 3_

_ Yeah I thought so too. too bad kaity doesn't kno wat a world record is. Umm I think we leave in like forty-five minutes. Izzy_

_ Haha good one. Well that's not too bad. Oh and don't forget you promised to bring me back a hot British guy ;) Ash 3_

_ How could I forget..i even wrote down your specs so I wouldn't forget :) Izzy_

Just as I hit send, I heard a voice come over the intercom.

"Flight 1479 to New York City is boarding. Boarding Group A please line up."

_Hey we are boarding. I will text ya when we are in NY. _

Kaity and I stood up and grabbed our bags along with our itinerary and headed to the back of the line to start boarding. Slowly, but surely we approached the front of the line.

"Thank you for flying Delta and have a wonderful flight," the flight attendant said as we passed by and started walking down the jet way.

I walked down the aisle towards our seats. There were a few people scattered here and there, but overall it wasn't going to be a crowded flight thank goodness. I stuffed my bags in the over-head compartment and slide into the seat closest to the window. Kaity and I already had agreed that I could sit near the window since she has claustrophobia. I checked my phone one more time before I turned it off. I had 3 new messages.

_ Have fun! Can't wait for you to call me from Britain! I'll miss ya. Ash 3_

_ Be safe and have fun. Love, Dad_

_ Enjoy your time and don't forget to call as soon as you land in NY. Love you and behave. Mom_

I shut my phone off and slid back into my seat. A million and one thoughts were buzzing through my head that I completely tuned out when the flight attendant was talking.

"Passengers, please prepare for take-off," the captain stated over the intercom.

As I looked out the window, I thought about how this will be the last time I will see Raleigh for the rest of the summer. The plane's speed started accelerating, and then before I knew it we were off the ground and in the air. Little did I know that the moment the wheels of the plane left the grounds of Raleigh, NC, that my life would be completely changed.


End file.
